Kim in Easter Bunny
by Aero Tendo
Summary: My first Kim Possible Easter story. This one is about Kim and Ron's first Easter in Pre-K and if you want to learn more about how they learn to work together with a few surprises, then I suggest you read this. :


**KP in Easter Bunny**

Mr. Possible and a very pregnant Mrs. Possible check to see if Kim was sleeping before they go to their room. It had only been a short while but they had no doubt that Ronald would be coming over after breakfast so they had to be ready.

Kim smiles in her sleep, eager to go to church and Easter egg hunting. She wanted to find more than anyone and this time she would have her new friend from Pre-K to help her!

Mrs. Possible whispers to her husband, "Please be careful when you're hiding them. She still believes in the Easter Bunny you know."

Mr. Possible smiles at his wife, holding the basket with a bunny costume on just in case she woke up and looked out her window before whispering back to her, "Don't worry, I just have to remember to leave a few in some hard to reach places or she'll find them all before the other kids like last year."

Mrs. Possible sighs and rolls her eyes, remembering how Kim had found each and every egg as if she had been drawn to them like a magnet, leaving more than a couple of unhappy children. In the end, they had to hide the eggs again and keep Kim inside with a basket of candy.

Mr. Possible silently makes his way down the stairs and out the back of the house, putting the various colorful eggs in a few places such as under bushes, a few low tree branches and one high as he could reach with confidence that even Kim would have to waste a few minutes to get it. He steps back to look at his handiwork when he suddenly hears a noise come from a nearby bush.

Mr. Possible tries to look and see but in the giant bunny costume, both his vision and agility was greatly impaired and all he manages is to catch a gray blur and it hits his leg, causing him to cry out and fall backwards. He is instantly knocked out when he hits the ground.

Kim wakes up as she hears a loud sound and goes to her window. She sees a bunny in a purple vest with an Easter basket tucked in one arm planting an egg before hopping off and disappearing behind another plant. She smiles and says, "The Easter Bunny! I hope he does a better job hiding the eggs this year." She then yawns and heads back to bed.

**(Morning)**

Mrs. Possible shakes her husband and says, "Honey, what are you still doing in your costume? You better hurry and get out of the costume before Kim finds you."

Mr. Possible wakes up and finds that he is still in the costume and mumbles sleepily, "I'll just go to the bathroom and change." He walks off into the master bathroom and changes out of the bunny costume and manages to hide it in their closet before Kim springs into their bedroom and cries out, "It is Easter! It is Easter! Can we do the Easter Hunt, Please and Thank you?""

Mrs. Possible shakes her head as she runs her hand over Kim's head and says, "No Kimberly, we have to wait for Ronald. You do remember that he is coming over to help you hunt this year, don't you?"

Kim's eyes lit up like supernovas as she says with the powerful energy that only a child could possibly have, "Ron! That's right! I forgot that he's coming! I bet he is already on his way!" She then leaps from the bed and rushes out of their bedroom just as Mr. Possible comes out and says, "Why do I have a feeling that we will be seeing a lot more of Ronald in the future?"

Mrs. Possible smiles at him as she says while rubbing her hands over her large tummy, "Be nice honey, it is her first friend that she's made in Pre-K. I am sure she will make many more in no time."

Mr. Possible sighs and says, "But don't you think that he is a bit... odd? I don't know how I feel about him hanging out with her."

Mrs. Possible says, "Is he? I don't know, he's sort of grown on me. I think he's a very nice boy and he will be an excellent, true friend for our Kimmy."

Mr. Possible shrugs and says, "If you say so." He then goes back into the bathroom to take a quick shower to get rid of the stink he built up sleeping in the costume all night. As he showers, he tries to remember how he got back in the house, much less the bed but try as hard as he might. He simply could not remember a single thing.

Mrs. Possible gets out of the bed and heads downstairs to start making breakfast and as she passes the living room on the way to the kitchen, she can't help but smile a bit as she notices a very eager Kim staring out the front window, waiting for Ron to show up. She pauses to say in a slightly teasing voice, "You better get dressed before he comes. You don't want to keep him waiting before you go hunt for the eggs do you?"

Kim looks down at herself and finds that she is still dressed in her pajamas and leaps from the window and practically flies up the stairs, taking a step or two at a time as shouts to her mother, "If Ron shows up, tell him I will be right down!"

Mrs. Possible shouts back, "I will!" before she heads into the kitchen.

Kim uses the bathroom designated to her between her room and the baby room for her brother or sister that was yet to be born to take a very quick shower and changes into her clothes. She is dressed with her hair in a pony tail for each side of her head before she hears the doorbell ring.

Mrs. Possible grabs a towel and wipes her hands as she heads to the front door, smiling as she hears the sound of rapidly approaching feet. She is almost to the door when Kim runs up and beats her to the door.

Kim jumps at the door handle, quickly turning it to see her blonde friend, Ron Stoppable dressed in a red/white striped t-shirt with pants on and regular blue/white tennis shoes. She smiles and cries out, "Ron! You made it!"

Ron's mother waves from his side and says to Mrs. Possible, "Hello, thank you for allowing Ronald to come over today."

Mrs. Possible gives a pleasant smile and says, "It is no problem, he is always welcome here." She then looks down at Ron and says, "Why don't you come in please?"

Ron says, "Thanks Mrs. Dr. P. I am glad to be here. Whoa!" He is grabbed by the wrist by Kim who pulls him into the house.

Mrs. Possible smiles a little bit more at the enthusiasm and energy that Kim shows only around her new friend and says to Mrs. Stoppable, "Thank you for dropping him by, Kimberly's been looking so forward to having him over to help hunt for the Easter eggs."

Mrs. Stoppable smiles back and says, "It is all Ronald's been talking about since Kimberly asked him to come over and help her." She looks at the direction of the front door, "They really are something together aren't they?"

Mrs. Possible looks over her shoulder and nods, "Yes, yes they are."

Kim lets go of Ron in the living room and says, "I am glad to see you Ron! Are you ready for your first Easter egg hunt?"

Ron smiles as he says with enthusiasm, "Yeah! I am!"

Kim drags him to her backyard, "C'mon! Let's go find the eggs and candy!"

Ron's smile grows even bigger, "There's candy too! Booyah!"

Kim tilts her head and says, "What's that?"

Ron says, "Candy? Oh, it is this really great, yummy treat that..." He is cut off as Kim says, "No, that boohah thing."

Ron chuckles and says, "First it is Booyah, if you're going to say it. Say it right and second, it is just my way of saying yahoo but, like bigger, you know? Because when you go Boo, it is always this really big, loud sound right? The yah is well, I gotta use the yahoo somehow right?"

Kim giggles and smiles at Ron before she says, "You're strange Ron." She adds after seeing him pout, "I like strange." She smiles as she notices that this seems to cheer him up. She then guides him to the kitchen where there is a door to the backyard.

Ron sniffs the air, "MMM! Something smells good Kim!"

Mrs. Possible walks in behind them and says, "Why thank you Ronald, I am making breakfast so don't be out there too long children."

Kim and Ron both promise not to take too long and run out the back door, laughing and giggling with Mrs. Possible smiling as she watches them for a moment before returning to cooking breakfast.

Kim finds the first few eggs easily and turns to see how Ron is doing. She shakes her head a little as she watches Ron try to get one that is out of his reach on a branch and struggling. She watches as he tries to climb the trunk, only to slide down and bump his bottom hard.

Ron whines, "Aw man... I'll never get that egg." As he rubs his sore rear with his face in a pout.

Kim walks over and says, "You want some help getting it?"

Ron nods and looks up as he says, "Yeah, but how are even the two of us going to get it?"

Kim gets below the egg and says, "Come here and I'll help you."

Ron didn't understand but he trusted her and walks over, putting his foot in her hands that she had put together in front of her. He cries out, "Whoa!" as she suddenly moves, sending him up high enough to grab the egg and then she kind of catches him as he comes down with them both falling to the ground.

Kim groans when Ron cries out, "Kim! KP! I got it! I got the egg!" He hops off of Kim, waving the egg around as if it were a trophy with a big smile on his face.

Kim gets to her feet, smiling as she says, "That's great Ron." She knew she could have gotten the egg by herself but whatever she might have felt after getting it was nothing compared to seeing her friend happy.

They work together to get more eggs both high and low before Mrs. Possible calls them in for Breakfast.

Ron shouts as he runs into the kitchen, "All right, Breakfast!" He then stops and says, "Um Kim, I've been meaning to ask. Is the Easter Bunny real?"

Kim shrugs and says, "I think it was daddy in a bunny costume last night, but I guess anything's possible."

Mr. Possible clears his throat as he reads the newspaper.

Ron lets out a breath of relief, "Whew! I would have been really freaked if there was a real live, talking, bunny going around in a purple vest like the one I saw last night."

Kim stops as she says, "I saw a bunny in a purple vest last night too!"

Ron grows wide-eyed as he says, "There really **is** an Easter Bunny!"

Kim gets confused and says, "Daddy, was that you out there or was it a real Easter Bunny last night?"

Mr. Possible lowers his paper to see the curious faces of Kim and Ron. He thinks about his answer. Dare he tell the truth about him being out there in their yard last night or lie and tell them that the Easter Bunny is real?

Mrs. Possible walks and says, "I believe there's an Easter basket with your names sitting in the living room when you two are done."

Ron quickly says, "Candy! Come on Kim!" He grabs her wrist and pulls her out of the kitchen.

As soon as they are gone, Mr. Possible looks at all the eggs that Kim and Ron had collected and says, "I am afraid of the real answer."

Mrs. Possible says to him, "What do you mean?"

Mr. Possible says, "I only got to put two eggs out there before I fell and knocked myself out. I don't even remember how I got into bed."

Mrs. Possible doesn't even bat an eyelash as she says, "Maybe a bunch of little bunnies, guided by one in a purple vest carried you upstairs before they finished hiding the rest of the eggs?"

Mr. Possible looks up at her and says, "But... they aren't real, are they?"

Mrs. Possible smiles as she says, "Isn't it you who is always saying, anything is possible for a Possible?" She then picks up the last plate from the table and walks off to do the dishes, leaving him to think about that.

**(Flashback to last night)**

The Easter Bunny looks down at Mr. Possible in the costume and wiggles his bunny nose before he says, "Another parent trying to help but doesn't believe."

Another bunny comes out and says, "What do you want to do E.B.? Leave him here?"

The Easter Bunny shakes his head before he says, "No, we should take him in. It would be bad if the neighborhood children came out here Easter morning and found him just laying here."

One of the bunnies pulls off the bunny head and says, "Hey, I recognize this one. He's the father of Kim Possible. You know, the one who's one of our more difficult cases when it comes to hiding the eggs."

The Easter Bunny turns to look at the Possible home and says, "Then our duty is clear. We return him to his home!" A bunch of other bunnies hop out and start to carry him towards the Possible home.

They all carry him upstairs where Mrs. Possible wakes up and says, "Oh! It is you Easter Bunny."

The Easter Bunny smiles at her, "Ah, I remember you. You never forgot me or lost the faith in the Easter Bunny when you caught me all those years ago."

Mrs. Possible looks down at her husband, "Is he ok?"

One of the other bunnies groans, "Yes, he just tripped over E.B. but he should be right as rain come morning. Now... could we get him to bed? He's a heavy one."

Mrs. Possible nods as she says, "Of course. Go right ahead."

The bunnies all put Mr. Possible onto his side of the bed and were all beginning to hop away when Mrs. Possible quickly says, "Easter Bunny, if I might have a moment of your time?"

The Easter Bunny pauses and looks down at a watch he had in his vest, "Ok, because it is you. What can I do for you?"

Mrs. Possible kneels down next to the Easter Bunny and says, "I don't know if you are aware of it but my daughter is having a friend of hers come over and he's new to Easter. So I was wondering if there is anything you could do to make it extra special for them? Something for them to always remember?"

The Easter Bunny smiles a little as he moves his whiskers and says, "Of course, what do you have in mind?"

Mrs. Possible smiles and leans as her voice drops to a whisper, "I was thinking..." She whispers the rest into the Easter Bunny's ear.

The Easter Bunny chuckles and says as soon as she was done and says, "I think I can do that. Well, we better be off now. There's plenty more houses that we've got to hide eggs at."

Mrs. Possible waves as she says, "Thank you and bye-bye Easter Bunny." She waves at the rest of the bunnies as well before slipping back into bed.

**(End Flashback)**

Kim and Ron run up to the table in the living room in front of the couch, where sitting upon it was a pink Easter basket with Kim's name on it and a blue one sitting to the right of it with Ron's name on a card as well.

Ron's eyes went as big as saucers as he loudly says, "Cooooooooooooool!" He runs up and grabs his basket as he says, "Look! I've got my own basket Kim! How cool is that?"

Kim smiles as she walks over and picks up her basket and says, "Very cool, Ron." She then pulls back the wrapping that covered the basket area and gasps as she sees a limited edition, female bunny doll that she'd been wanting sitting in the center. It was sitting between two chocolate bunnies wrapped up in golden wrapping. The rest of the basket had an amazing assortment of Hershey's kisses, chocolate-cream filled eggs, and little marshmallow chicks.

Ron tears off the wrapping like one might tear off the wrapping of a Christmas present and cries out, "This is cool!" He looks at the basket that had a limited edition, male bunny doll that was the boyfriend to the one Kim had in her basket with a small Nascar toy car sitting on its' lap. Surrounding the bunny and car was an identical candy setting to that of Kim's. He picks up the basket and turns to Kim as he cries out, "Look at all this candy Kim! And the toys! Isn't this the coolest thing you have ever seen?" He almost knocks some of the candy out of his basket in his excitement.

Kim smiles big as she picks up her doll and gives it a hug, "Yeah Ron! It really is!"

Mrs. Possible smiles from the kitchen doorway as she watches the two of them devour some of the candy, mostly Ron. She then watches as they play with their toys, happy that the Easter Bunny had made the special baskets so quickly for them.

The two of them played together and having a blast for their first Easter together, with neither of them ever giving another thought to whether the Easter Bunny being real or not for the rest of the day.

**Epilogue:**

Years later, after they had both graduated from High School, Kim was helping Ron clean up his room and she discovers the Easter Bunny toy that he had gotten on their first Easter together and it makes her smile.

Ron cries out, "Hop-Hop! I wondered where he got to! Thanks for finding him KP!" He gives her a quick kiss on the lips. "Now that was a fun day, do you remember? I got my first Easter egg, my first Easter basket..." Kim smiles as she says playfully, "And your first Easter tummy ache from eating too much of the candy too fast."

Ron chuckles and says as he cleans off the toy, "Ah, good times... good times. I really should remember to thank the Easter Bunny someday."

Kim didn't know how to tell her friend that she thought it was her father in disguise the whole time. Then it hit her, Ron had mentioned seeing it too! Why would his father be out there? Her eyes go wide as she thinks, "Noooooooooo, it couldn't have been! Could it?"

Ron turns to Kim and says, "Hey, you still have your bunny doll don't you? What do you say we play with them? You know, like old times for once?" He then turns the doll over and sees some writing on the tag and says, "Hey, I remember seeing this but I couldn't read it." He squints as he reads the tiny print, "To Ron, Happy Easter from the Easter Bunny." He smiles, "Cool, I wonder if you've got it on yours too?"

Kim knew that it did, since she had long ago noticed it and then smiles at Ron for always being so special and bringing such weirdness into her life. She says, "Yes Ron, it says the same on mine."

A moment later Kim's Kimmunicator on her wrist went off and it was Wade with a new mission as Camille Leon had just walked off with the crown jewels by pretending to be the Queen of England.

Ron drops the toy bunny onto his bed and picks up Rufus, with neither Kim or Ron noticing that on the bottom of the feet was half a heart-shape and had they gotten Kim's and set it aside, they would see that she had the other half that would make a whole when they were together.

* * *

**AN:** I don't know how many Easter stories there are involving Kim and Ron are out there in the fanfiction universe but I sure hope that all of you enjoyed this one. :) In case there are any clever people out there who've seen the movie Hop, you probably recognized the Easter Bunny description and "E.B." handle from the movie. Kudos to you in case you did. So what did you think of the way Mr. Possible stumbled across the Easter Bunny? What do you think of the way Kim and Ron had teamwork even that far back? Did you like the flashback scene? :) What did you think of the ending?

As usual all reviews, votes, suggestions, harmonica playing tips, and more are always welcome.


End file.
